Blizzard lore posts
This page contains verbatim text of lore-related comments made by Blizzard employees, authors of official books, or other authoritative sources, on the Battle.net World of Warcraft forums (US/EU) or other reputable websites. The extent to which these posts should be taken as official lore is naturally debatable, but they are of some interest. Garona's race Date 26 September 2005 The Draenei you know are corrupted through their portal travels, so don't assume based on appearance. Garona is Half-Draenei because there is no way she could be Half-Human considering the timeline. ;) High elf population Date: 29 September 2005 ''There are still some High Elves in the land, but the majority of those once known as the Quel'dorei no longer fit the bill of "High Elf". ''Your comparison with Gnomeregan is a logical conclusion to draw, but incorrect. The Gnomes managed to evacuate a good percentage of their people from their home as it was corrupted from within. Ironforge was close by; they were able to save a good number of their people. Naturally they were indebted to the Dwarves and, by extension, the Alliance, so they fight for their cause. ''The High Elves had less of a chance to flee, as they were surrounded by the vast bulk of the Scourge army as they pressed in and destroyed the Sunwell. Still, some survived, certainly enough to show a presence, right? ''And so they did after the destruction of Quel'thalas, fighting for the Alliance, but with the destruction of the Sunwell they found an ever-increasing need, an addiction, for magical power. The remaining Elves were placed under the command of a man named Garithos, who was grossly intolerant of other races and drove the Elves into near-suicidal situations in the hopes they would no longer be his problem. ''These remnants of the High Elves -- named Blood Elves in remembrance of their people -- were not stupid, and the commands from their "Alliance" became more and more ludicrous. It was only through the help of the Naga that they were able to survive these grim tasks; time and again, they appeared to aid Prince Kael'thas and his men. The Blood Elves came to realize they could no longer trust in the Alliance. When the offer was extended to join the Naga in service of Illidan Stormrage -- and perhaps find a cure to their addiction to magic -- Kael took it, leaving the Alliance behind. ''In short, High Elves are not playable because there are very few true "High Elves" left—far less so than Gnomes. While there are Blood Elves in much larger supply, they are busy with other pursuits alongside Illidan. You'd certainly not see them fighting side by side with the Alliance anytime soon, not after such betrayal. Horde alliances Date: 30 October 2005 ''Say there was a new, powerful force in town (and I'm referring to both the Forsaken and the Blood Elves here, in their respective times) with the potential to be either ally or enemy... and you'd only recently re-established your people on a new land and recovered from endless invasions. You're vulnerable, and increasingly aware of your known enemy gaining in power with each passing day. What do you do with this new force? Ignore it, allowing others to potentially gain even more strength against you? Attack them, making them yet another enemy? Or do you form a tentative and closely-watched alliance with them, bolstering your strength and giving you access to things you didn't access to prior while being able to keep a careful eye on them? ''Thrall's no fool. Allying with the Forsaken gave his people a foothold on the Eastern Kingdoms, and he can keep a close eye on any potential... problems they may cause in the future. The Blood Elves are a strong, sophisticated, arcane race with knowledge of Outland as it is now rather than Draenor that was—to go in blindly to new frontiers would be folly. ''Do not so quickly dismiss the choices of Thrall, my friend. He may initially seem quite the trusting fool, but he is deeply entrenched in the politics and power plays of Azeroth. Cenarius' Mother Date: 17 September 2005 '''Blizzplanet:' War of the Ancients Trilogy reveals that Ysera is mother of Cenarius and lover of Malorne. Are Ysera and Elune one and the same? '''Knaak:' Elune and Ysera are not the same. Here is the explanation, per Blizzard, who did not wish any further elaboration in the novel at the time: ''According to the Sundering, it is said that Ysera is Cenarius's mother. However, Dungard the Earthen says that he thought Elune 'birthed' Cenarius. ''Elune birthed Cenarius, but gave him up to Malorne because Cenarius was more a creature of the mortal world and could not be with her. Malorne, who had relations with both Elune and Ysera, knew that he could not properly care for his son, but Ysera's love was so great for Malorne that she took Cenarius as her own. Hence being his mother (or adoptive mother). The Two Hakkars Date: 17 September 2005 '''Blizzplanet:' This question has gone around in the Community for some time: Is Hakkar the Soulflayer and Hakkar the Houndmaster one and the same, or different entities? '''Knaak:' ''Hakkar first existed in WELL OF ETERNITY, as Hakkar the Houndmaster, my creation. Blizzard must have liked the name, because they accidentally took the name afterward for the troll god. Chris Metzen apologized for the mix-up at the L.A. Festival of Books. References See also * Lore Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Sources